deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Doom VS Frieza
Dr. Doom VS Frieza is a What If? Death Battle Description Two evil, all powerful dictators who are more than capable of defeating the heroes fight to the death! Beginning Wiz: These two almighty tyrants who are more than capable of defeating the heroes fight today. Boomstick: Like Hitler... Wiz: No, not him, tyrants like Dr. Doom, lord of Latveria. Boomstick: And Frieza, leader of the Galactic Frieza Army Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick. Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills and find out who would win a Death Battle? Dr. Doom Wiz: Victor von Doom was the son of Werner von Doom, who was the leader of a gypsy tribe. Boomstick: Aha! I knew he was a gypsy! Wiz: However, his father died of frost bite and his mother sold her soul to Mephisto, leaving poor, young Victor by himself. Boomstick: But, when Victor was growing up, he attended a college alongside Reed Richards, who'd eventually be his enemy. But life changed not the way he wanted it to. Wiz: Doom wanted to see his mother again, so he attempted to by creating a device that would transport him to hell. But...it blew up on his face and tragedy struck. Boomstick: You could say his plan went off with a bang! Wiz: Doom was kicked out of college, and apparently found another group of gypsies, who gave him some armor. Boomstick: Doom was so excited to put it on, he burnt his own face! Wiz: Anyway, Doom eventually took over Latveria, and you know the rest. Doom's armor comes with many weapons up his sleeve, like his Laser Pistol, which he rarely uses but still is effective. Boomstick: It also comes with force fields, jet packs, and allows him to breathe in space! Wiz: He often creates Doombots to distract the enemy, and so he can analyze all their tactics and abilities before fighting them himself. And he does this quite a lot. Boomstick: But when he enters the battlefield, he still is pretty powerful. He can fire electricity, lasers and with enough prep, can switch bodies! Wiz: Doom has performed many feats, including catching Captain America's Shield, tanked a blast from the Infinity Gauntlet and the Silver Surfer, and defeated Galactus and Beyonder. Boomstick: But he has some flaws, including being not as smart as Reed, being arrogant and cocky, and was defeated by Marvel's joke character: Squirrel Girl. Wiz: Thanos was too, and so were many others. Dr. Doom: Rivals... No one rivals Doom! NO ONE! Doom is supreme! There is no power on earth, no intellect in all creation to equal Mine!!!! Frieza Wiz: Being the youngest son of King Cold, Frieza was born bad and became bad. What a shock. Boomstick: Over time, Frieza had conquered over 448 planets, alongside Planet Vegeta, though it blew up, so, yeah. Wiz: Though his father told him to stay away from Beerus and Buu, he still made friends with the two...until Buu became good and became friends with Mr. Satan. Boomstick: Wow. Frieza loses everything he gets! Wiz: Frieza has four forms, but for this battle, we will be going over his Final Form and his golden form. Boomstick: He can shoot a laser from his eye, which he used to kill a horse!....Ok? Wiz: The Death Beam is a powerful blast which is Frieza's favorite move. He extends his arm and fires a laser, but it takes a while to charge up. Boomstick: Crazy Finger Beam shoots multiple blasts at his foes, but it takes even longer to charge! Wiz: Supernova is a gigantic explosion capable of destroying planets at full power. Boomstick: And last but not least is the Death Saucer, which Frieza obviously stole from Krillin. Wiz: But there's a twist. These saucers are faster, stronger and he can control where they go himself. Boomstick: But in Dragon Ball, Resurrection of 'F', Frieza had a golden form. In this form, his powerful is increased immensely, making him a very deadly foe in that form that could rival Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku! Wiz: Frieza has destroyed plenty of planets, became leader of the Frieza Army, and survived the destruction of Namek, though he was badly injured. Boomstick: However, Frieza's got plenty of flaws, including being arrogant and cocky, and was defeated three times: Twice by Goku and once by Trunks. Wiz: But Frieza is DBZ's most famous antagonist for a reason. Frieza: I am Lord Frieza. None surpass me. No one even comes close. Etch this into your skull; I am emperor of the universe, the likes of you are only fit to grovel at my feet. Or better still, to die in disgrace at the hands of your master! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Dr. Doom was watching over Latveria, and everything seemed peaceful, until a purple and white alien appeared out of nowhere. Frieza: Mwahaha! Bow to your new ruler of earth, Lord Frieza! Doctor Doom was pissed at hearing this. After all, only he was the only one fit to be king. Dr. Doom flies down to his castle, and yells at Frieza. Dr. Doom: You think you're fit to rule the world, Frieza? I am the only one fit! Frieza turned and laughed. Frieza: You think Darth Vader's cousin scares me? You must be joking. Dr. Doom: I'm not joking. The peasants ran off as Doom and Frieza get into their stances. FIGHT! Frieza shoots a laser from his eye at Doom, knocking him back. Doom gets up and flies at Frieza with his jet packs. Dr. Doom: You're not the only one who can fly. Dr. Doom shoots a laser from his hand, but Frieza teleports behind and him and kicks him in the back. Dr. Doom turns around and kicks Frieza back. Frieza screams and shoots multiple lasers at once at Doom. Doom's force fields protect him, but he is knocked back. Frieza: You're good, but I'm still more powerful! Frieza then grabs Doom and teleports him to Planet Namek, where Doom knocks Frieza away. Frieza: Die! Frieza shoots a Death Beam, but Doom dodges and fires electricity from his hands. Dr. Doom then flies in at Frieza, but Frieza grabs Doom's cloak and starts swinging him around. Doom starts to get dizzy as he's throw into the ground. Frieza then starts shooting a volley of energy beams on Doom, causing the seemingly dead Doom to break. Frieza: Mwahaha! I am the strongest of the universe! ???: You really think so, fool? Frieza: It can't be! Dr. Doom: Congrats. You killed my Doombot. Now face the true power of Dr. Doom! Dr. Doom then dodges some Ki Blasts, and knees Frieza. Frieza is then rapidly hit and punched by Dr. Doom, before being launched into a mountain. Frieza: I'm sick of this planet! Frieza then uses Supernova and the planet explodes. Frieza is still alive, and sees Doom is too. Frieza: Impossible! Dr. Doom: I can break the impossible, now feel my wrath! Doom shoots electricity from his hands, greatly damaging Frieza. Doom then pulls out his Laser Gun and fires a deadly laser, hurling Frieza into a moon. Dr. Doom: It seems that he's still alive. Frieza then teleports next to Doom, and throws him back. Doom then sees Frieza start glowing yellow. He had become Golden Frieza. Golden Frieza: Now, worm, you will see my ultimate power! Golden Frieza shoots a gigantic Death Beam from his hands, launching Doom back. Dr. Doom dodges some Ki blasts, and socks Frieza in the face. Dr. Doom then rapidly punches and kicks him. They start to get near the sun, where Doom is still beating up Frieza. Golden Frieza uses Crazy Finger Beam to knock Doom near the sun. It is boiling hot at this point. Golden Frieza: Any last words, fool! Dr. Doom: Nope. Because you're dying before I ever will! Doom grabs the cocky Golden Frieza and with enough strength, hurls him into the sun. Golden Frieza screams in pain as his skin melts as he dies a horrible death. Dr. Doom: Now how do I get back home? KO! Conclusion Boomstick: No way! That's impossible! Wiz: Surprisingly, this was a very close battle. Frieza was indeed stronger and faster, but Doom's intelligence, force field and skills were enough to send Frieza packing. Boomstick: Dr. Doom has defeated Silver Surfer, who is FTL, Galactus, who rivals Odin in strength, and Beyonder, who is basically God, and what do they have in common, they're all stronger than anyone Frieza's ever faced! Wiz: Plus, Doom's intelligence helped him analyze Frieza and his abilities, and his Doombot was a clever distraction too. Boomstick: Frieza was just Doomed from the start. Wiz: The winner is Doctor Doom Trivia *This is the first time a DBZ character loses. *This is Shrek-it's third time using a DBZ villain, the first two being Shadow the Hedgehog VS Majin Buu and Mercenary Tao VS Gen. Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Dragon Ball Z vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Human Vs Alien' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant